


No One Could Ever Love Me

by madgalaxy



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Cheesy, Cupid AU, Fluff and Angst, Frerard, M/M, Short, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-11
Updated: 2012-11-11
Packaged: 2017-11-18 10:19:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/559922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madgalaxy/pseuds/madgalaxy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gerard is an angel of sorts, some sort of cupid-like being. One night, he's assigned to make Frank fall in love but... Things go a little bit differently than usual.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No One Could Ever Love Me

**Author's Note:**

> Short little fic that I wrote before going to sleep last night  
> I don't know this has probably been done before  
> I was inspired by Ed Sheeran's new music video for Give Me Love so you know, you should check that out if you want to understand what I'm on about

I observed him as he slowly made his way to stand at the edge of the bridge. He was rolling a cigarette between his rough fingers, looking out into the night sky as waves lapped lazily below. Every so often, he'd bend dangerously over the edge of the bridge, blowing smoke out into the frosty night air. He was young and quite handsome, his black hair tousled by the soft breeze, and I cocked my head to the side curiously. He was alone, there was no one else on the bridge, and this puzzled me. They always came in pairs. All I had to do was notch an arrow, aim and shoot. I simply amplified the love that already existed between them.

But…This man was different. This man knew little of what true love was, his life dominated by pain and loneliness. A pain so deep that it shook me to my very soul. I could see into his mind, I could trace the paths of memories that haunted him. He didn't feel like he deserved to be loved. He didn't feel like he deserved to be saved.

He was sad, alone, broken, and I wanted so badly to be able to fix him. I was _meant_ to fix him. That was why I was here, on this very bridge, standing and observing him.

But where was the other? Where was his soul mate? He had to have one, or I wouldn't be here.

As I watched him even more closely, I noticed how every time he leaned over the edge, he seemed to be in deep contemplation of something. He'd lean so far that I was afraid he'd fall, but then he'd hesitate and pull back, and take another long drag on his cigarette. Was he really thinking about jumping off the edge? I had no idea what to do if his soul mate didn't appear soon.

 

As the minutes dragged on and he finished his cigarette, fear was creeping its way up my spine. What if he _wasn't_ meant to be loved? But it couldn't be… Everyone deserved the chance to be loved. It was only a matter of finding the right person. This was what I was around for. But out of all the matches I'd made, this was the most peculiar.

The man, when I turned to him once more, was slowly climbing over the side of the bridge. I looked around frantically, but there was still no one around. The man stood up on the barrier with his back to the water, and I inched forward ever so slightly. He turned his head towards me as I stepped out of the shadows, and our eyes connected.

It was in that moment that I understood. No one was coming for this man. I could wait all night, and no one would cross the bridge.

Because it was me all along.

As the man started to fall backwards, I threw my bow down and rushed forwards to catch him, pulling him back from the sheer drop below. He fell into my arms and buried his face in my neck, trembling all over. I leaned heavily against the side of the bridge to support the two of us. When he finally looked up at me, there were no tears, there was no emotion. His eyes seemed almost dead. How much pain had he gone through to be like this?

"Why? Why did you catch me?" His voice broke at then end.

"Because you need saving, you need to be fixed." I reached my hand forward tentatively to cup the side of his face and stroke his cheek gently with my thumb. "You need to be loved." My heart was breaking for him, the man I didn't know, and the man I knew all too much.

"No one could ever love me." Emotion was slowly starting to creep its way into his eyes. Pain, confusion, desperation, anger… So much anger, towards the world and towards himself.

"You've never given anyone the chance." I looked down at him sadly. "But I can try. I can try to save you."

He pulled me closer to bury his face in my neck once more, but I stopped him midway. I leaned forward and kissed him gently, afraid that he might crumble in my arms.

It was then that he gave in to the hurricane of emotions spiralling through his entire being. I could taste the salt from his tears in my mouth as I continued to kiss him, and when I drew back I held him close to me, wiping his tears and chasing his demons away. 


End file.
